Something About You
by twerri02
Summary: 1920s, Gloria's. Perfect setting for a sadistic hybrid to meet the seductive and alluring Isabella. Why is she so different to other girls? Why was I so drawn to her? There's just something about her...
1. Chapter 1

**WE MEET AGAIN**

I was late.

Very late.

Mack was not going to be pleased with me.

It also didn't help that I had no

Now, I was rushing down the darkened streets of Chicago, taking my shoe and trying to run while slipping it onto my left foot. This caused me to stumble and I stretched out my arms, hoping to regain my balance.

For a second, I paused but only so I could fix the ring of pearls around my neck.

Once that was done, I trailed down the steps and stumbled once again. This time it was because of the slippery cobblestone, due to this afternoon's winter rain. Not only had it left the streets dangerously wet, but the cold rain had also left a bitter chill in the air and an eerie fog blurring the town.

I missed the sun.

"You're late"

The hardened edge to her tone had me blinking up to Jared. It was when our eyes met that he cracked an easy smile and ushered me in.

"I know I'm late" I hurriedly replied and continued down towards him. "I know, I'm sorry" I apologised and allowed him to place a hand behind me and lead me through the back door.

Jared leaned in, pressed his lips against my ear, "It ain't me that you should be apologising to" he playfully whispered and when I turned to him, he offered a wicked grin. His grey eyes were suddenly darkened with his mischief.

Unsure as to how to react to the expression, I decided to ignore and get up on stage before angering the beast further. However, when I made the move to walk ahead, Jared's arm pulled me back onto his chest. "Michael wants to talk to you" he now eyed me with a strange warning.

I found it strange that he was stopping me from completing my set. Whatever happened to the customers being first in everything? "But you ju-"

My argument was interrupted with the sharp and cautionary look on his face.

Understanding and too tired to argue, I nodded and smoothed down my white dress before rushing to the back of the stage. Though, before pushing past the dark velvet curtains, I glanced over to Leo. He was still playing the drums while Jackson played the saxophone. Gloria's sweet voice didn't fill the room and when I craned my neck, I found that the front stage was empty.

Was she late too?

"There you are" again I was pulled away from the trance as Mack's hand pulled me along. When I turned to him, I anticipated his rage but only found exasperation. "Change into this" he ordered.

It took a second for me to register the soft yet thick, scarlet material he had pushed into my hands. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I questioned, confused when looking down to my short white costume. It was the usual for my dance number.

"Nothing baby, nothing" he assured me and gestured for me to continue.

In compliance, I stepped around the screen and shrugged out of the jacket and then slid out of the white dress. I then slipped into the gown that he had given me and walked out, patiently waiting for his approval. This was a disappointment when he only grew more agitated and seemingly unaware. "Today, we have a special guest" he murmured hastily, raking his hands through his already messy hair.

"Here" Gloria then joined us and I watched as she took off her pearl headband. He then placed it over my head and smiled approvingly. "For good luck" she explained.

"Why aren't you up there?" I crossed my arms and cast her an accusatory glare.

Her eyes brightened and she took both my hands in hers, walking backwards towards the steps that led up to the stage. "We've got a guest" she informed me.

I pursed my lips as my eyebrows knitted together. "Who is this notorious being that has you all so riled up?" I questioned speculatively. They were all acting strange, especially Michael, well Mack – who was usually as cool as a cucumber but something had them all frazzled.

"Oh I'm sure he'll catch your eye" she smirked when applying the dark red lipstick to my lips.

Mack suddenly reappeared from behind us. "Go on, go on" he urged us on. "No time to waste" he wildly looked between us, still dazed and distance. "Gloria help her with the vocals" he ordered and waves us off.

"Sure thing, boss" Gloria saluted him playfully and I smiled in response when she linked her arms with mine.

When we got up on stage, our usuals took their stance and welcomes us with their clapping. A few of them offered loud wolf whistles.

As Gloria let me go, I stepped over to the microphone and plastered on tonight's mask. My head slightly bowed as I peeked up at the audience from my eyelashes. "Pipe down boys…" I teased in a lowered husky tone while my fingers were then wrapped around the microphone. "I ain't that special" I added and tried to peruse through the crowd, trying to find the mystery man.

"Let me show you how special you are!"

I was distracted by the loud exclamation from the man in only a shirt and black slacks. "Don't make me throw you out, Mr. Black" I warned.

"You wouldn't dare" he challenged.

Placing my hands onto my hips, I stared straight down, locking gazes with his darkened orbs. "Try me" I retorted with a raised brow.

He soon realised that I would not let him win so he broke the stare. "If I promise to sit down, will you sing my favourite song?" he pleaded, placing a hand onto his chest.

"Only if you buy me a drink afterwards" I replied.

He nodded in compliance and sat back down. "Sure thing doll" he winked. I rolled my eyes at his confidence but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Jacob was a friend - a very good friend but he was also a flirt.

Still, he was my best friend and he was the one to help me get this job where I could do what I wanted. SO, for that, I would gladly sing his favourite song.

On that note, I nodded towards the drummer and he began to start with the slow and seductive beat. With that, I caught as Mack turned down the lights but turned on the bright white spotlight on me.

Showtime…

My mind-set was falling back onto the show and I swayed along to the sultry beat.

_"The lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes…" _ I began, my eyes now fluttered close as I lost myself in the music. _"You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no doubt, you're in deep…"_ my eyes opened again but I wasn't really focusing on the crowd.

_"Your throat is tight, you can't breathe…Another kiss is all you need"_ this time, I trailed down the steps, remembering what was required for me by hyping the crowd. _"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough."_

When I caught one of the customer's eye, I ran my fingers through his hair, making his head loll back. _"You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love"_ I sang, smirking when he lazily smiled up at me.

_"You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're running at a different speed  
Your heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine"_

I continued walking through the crowd and pulling couples to their feet and leading towards the dance floor. As for the single men, I teased and continued my seductive trail through them. _"A one-track mind, you can't be saved. Oblivion is all you crave..."_

When I moved to the next booth, I directed my stare onto my best friend. If I focused on his other more rowdy friends, they may take my advances more personally. Rather than giving them the attention they asked for, I sat on Jacob's lap and stole his hat, placing it on my own head. His hand was now placed on my hip and I whipped my head around in time with the beat. Our noses grazing as I leaned in and let my lips caress his. _"You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love"_ I sang and then pulled away from him, a pleased smile on my lips.

_ "Your heart sweats your teeth grind…Another kiss and you'll be mine"_ I sang, spinning away from him so I could begin to make my way back towards the stage. However, this was interrupted when I felt gentle fingers slip up my wrist and then thread through my fingers. They were strong and firm but still sent a cold chill through my spine. As I made a move to turn to face the accuser, the person held my wrist and pulled me back, whirling around so I met the piercing blue eyes.

Mr. Notorious…

"You…" he murmured and suddenly, the music stopped, the audience's appraisal died down and the world stood still. His dark, musky forest scent had my head swimming and my thoughts reeling. The white silvery flecks that flared within his bright blue eyes had my breath hitching. His close proximity made me want to clo9se in but also to run away from him. The wry yet secretive smirk he now adorned acted as both a warning and an invitation.

"Isabella Marie, ladies and gentlemen!" Mack's booming voice startled me from the trance I had been in. Whatever I had been feeling was now diminished, now replaced as I felt my chest hollow out with something unfathomable.

It was only when I caught Jacob's speculative eye that I realised how close we were. I hastily unravelled from his hold, forcing a smile when walking back down my path, hurriedly distance myself from him. After one more smile flashed to the audience, I walked around behind the curtains.

It took a second for me to register the footsteps closing in. I spun around, gasping and clutching my chest but finding relief at the sight before me.

"Wonderful…" he commended and cupped my jaw so he could kiss my cheek. When his warm touch gentled and I felt the other hand snake around my waist, pulling me close, I dodged the kiss he was presenting and pulled away from him.

"I-I need some water"

Before he could protest, I withdrew and rushed down towards the bathroom. When I looked at the row of mirrors, I pushed the door closed behind me, falling back with a loud exasperated exhale. My fingers pushed back my tresses and I spun back so I could lock the door.

I then went over to the sink, turned the tap and cupped my hands so I could splash the cold water on my heated face.

The task consumed many minutes of my time before I brought up my trembling hand onto my forehead. The tremors continued down my shoulders, racking my form. I stumbled back onto the wall, my control slowly slipping from the quivering fingers…

Suddenly, the cold wetness was no longer from the water but it was now from the heavy pelting raindrops. I was no longer in the bathroom as the peeling green paint was now replaced with the darkened forest. The toilet cubicles were now replaced with towering trees and the toilet's linoleum floor was now an unstable, rocky earth.

My heavy breathing was not only from the fear but also caused from the memory of me running as fast as I could. Each lunge restricted by the peach gown which was now ripped and dirtied with the forests' mud and the blood now caked at the hem. Beads of perspiration dripping down my neck and my whole body now heated, causing air to break through my weakened lungs.

My tired limbs caused me to stumble frequently. When I found myself falling, I raised my hand and braced it on a nearby tree to balance myself. The faltering stop allowed me to hear his voice…now menacing and even more enraged. "You may run but you cannot hide" he cried out, not too far away from me.

"I will find you"

The promise now echoed from five hundred years ago and broke through time, finding its way back to me. The tremors strengthening as it dawned on me that his vow had become a reality.

I'd always known that he would find me.

Niklaus was known for keeping his promise.

Yet somehow, I had blinded simply myself with the idea of escaping. I had fooled myself into believing that the world was big enough. Regardless of I had tried to put ten thousand miles between us and now he was ten feet away from me.

If he wanted, he coul-

Terror spiked again, disrupting my thoughts when I heard a low knock on the door before the handle was rattled. Finally, it gave way and slowly creaked open, my breath hitching as I stared at the peeling paint. Suddenly, the moment that I had built up was closing in and I wanted to close my eyes but couldn't.

Fortunately, the fear only crumbled slightly with my relief when I caught sight of Gloria. "You okay sweetie? I got worried when I couldn't find you" she eased herself through and made her way towards me.

"I-I'm great" I plastered on a convincing smile then turned away to wipe my wet cheeks. I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, she moved up beside me. "So, what did you think?"

"Of what?" I blinked away the tears and willed the shivers away.

She hugged me and placed her chin on my shoulder. "Our new addition" she beamed.

"He is…intimidating" I decided with another false smile.

She laughed and moved around to sit on the counter. Her dress riding up as she released a boisterous laugh. "Money and power does that to a man" she sighed. "All he needs is the love of a good woman" she winked and nudged me with her elbow.

"If you like him so much, why don't you go for it" I snapped. The hurt look that crossed her features drew back my rage and I dropped my head with a low sigh.

"You okay, honey?"

I nodded eagerly, "I'm just tired"

"Well let's get a drink to liven you up" she hopped off and pulled me towards the door. "We've got tables"

**-XxxxxX-**

Five hours.

Five hours of me sneaking in drinks in hopes that they would numb me. Five hours of pretending that my life was not hanging by a thread. Five hours of me trying to distract myself with serving other customers – all but one. Five hours had passed by with me trying to ignore the penetrating gaze.

This was all well and good until my thoughts were interrupted by cluttering, followed by a louder crash.

All heads, including mine whipped to where Richard – another usual – who now had his face planted onto the table. The glasses that had once been on the table were now broken and a few shards had dug into his cheek, causing the thick scarlet blood to drip down the table and to the floor.

My past simply sat there – alone yet contented. Smartly dressed in a charcoal suit and a white shirt. His face read an air of calm as did his posture. One arm was draped over one side of the chair while the other continued to hold Richard down.

He tried to squirm away from being held down by the neck but failed miserably. I glanced at Mack and then at Gloria, desperately seeking their help but they gave none.

Bright blue eyes locked onto mine – proud and sadistic and I took an involuntary step to stop him. This, however was stopped when an arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me back.

I glared down at Jacob but he remained decisive.

My eyes trailed back to the man everyone feared. His eyes met mine again and a small smile lifted his lips as he let go of Richard. The look in his eyes suggested that he was trying to send me some kind of message.

When I looked away, I promised myself to never look back to him.

After that, I was surprised when he never called on me. It had been useless to keep myself on edge because he never asked for a drink – well at least not from me.

Did he remember me?

Of course he did.

Maybe he wanted me to wait. It would make sense knowing that he wanted to sit and watch as the fear continued to stir within. He probably enjoyed witnessing the silent torture he goaded. This was the way he would get his revenge – through this unbearable terror that continued to eat at me, slowly driving me to lose my mind.

I needed to get away and make sure he lost sight of me.

If we were to fight, I knew I would only be able to have him down for a few seconds before he captured me and killed me.

I could not let that happen, so I needed to get away.

That was why, the second that it struck midnight, I dropped off the last drink and raced behind the curtains where the costumes were.

I wasted no time so I left the gown on but added the jacket on top. I then placed the dress I brought over my arm and began to head towards the exit.

I knew the second that I thought of the plan, that it would be too good to come true. This was only confirmed when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "You can't leave yet" Jared said, pulling me back so I would now face me.

"And why not?" I asked in a wavering tone because I already knew of his reason.

His green eyes burned into mine with an unreadable emotion. "He wants you" he said firmly and tilted his head to where everyone was sat, listening to Gloria's wonderful voice.

I played the innocent. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" he ordered and spun me by the shoulders so I could look through the curtains and to the person who had been waiting for me. His fervent stare was directly on me and another cruel smile quirked up his lips.

He then stood up languidly, making a show of every move as he stepped down and languidly walked away. I watched his every stride as he made his way through the parting crowd and turned to trail down the ending hallway.

"Where is he going?" I gulped.

"He wants you in the private room" he directed with a small push.

I began to protest with a shake of my head. "But…"

"You can't say no to him" Mack interjected and now pulled me away from Jared and wound his arm around mine.

"I doubt that he would even understand the word" I mumbled and actually made Mack crack a small smile.

After leading me through the crowd, he stopped a few feet away from the hallway that the unwelcome visitor had gone down. "Go now" he ordered with a dangerous gleam.

"Okay, I'm going" I assured and hesitantly took a step down the path.

I didn't get very far because another arm was wound around my waist and I was pulled back onto a muscled chest. His fevered lips were on my neck, trailing kisses up and then onto my cheek. "Were you leaving without me?"

"Actually…" I unwound myself from his hold. "I have a customer to attend to"

He released a shaky breath and peered down at me, trying to read through me. "It's him, isn't it?" he speculated with narrowed eyes. When I made no reply, he nodded and placed a comforting hand onto my shoulder. "Be careful Bells" he glanced behind my shoulder and then back to me. "He's not a good guy"

"Oh believe me, I know" I nodded, wishing at that moment that Jacob could just take me away from here. Though, that would only endanger him too and I couldn't risk that. I knew what happened when you run away from him – those around you pay for it.

"Take care" he whispered.

"You too"

After a kiss on my forehead, he exited and I was left alone once again.

There were no more obstacles but it still took a while for me to find myself. Once I did, I drew in another deep breath that gave me the courage to follow after him to the private room. However, each step only left me feeling heavier and my legs weighting me to the ground. I seemed to simply be dragging myself along and I doubted that I would even live to see Klaus get his revenge.

That was the thought that prolonged as I stood before the door, staring at the brass doorknob and praying for a miracle. I could only wish for something or someone to save me…but I had nothing and I had no one.

My erratic train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard the shifting behind the door. It was an enough incentive to have me turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open. A low creak made me wince but also made the shifting footsteps stop.

I could do this.

Maybe I could save myself.

When I took a step inside, it took a second for me to find him. This time, he was standing but casually leaning back onto the far wall. His dropped gaze steadily met mine and that same smile returned, this time small and timidly amused. "You kept me waiting…" he huskily whispered.

Somehow, I found the strength and courage to reply and even match his playful demeanour. "Am I worth waiting for?"

His smile widened and he stood. Again, his moves were deliberately slow and calculated. From how he slipped off his jacket and then how he reached up to loosen his tie. Both clothing items were then discarded to the leather sofa to his side.

This time when he walked, he stalked. Leisurely prowled towards me – like I was his prey; which in truth I was.

This was why each step he took towards me, I took one back. The game continued and my breath seemed to quicken with each passing second. As he continued to close in, I mindlessly dropped my head to study the maroon carpeting while waiting for my inevitable death.

Rather than simply ending it, he slid his hand up to cup my jaw and then tilted it up so I could meet his gaze. The greyish blue eyes burned fiercely with mirth and a conflicted anger. The emotion only animated the grey into a dangerous silver.

He raised his hand and I cringed, waiting for the blow.

So, it was to my surprise and relief when he simply placed it by my head, so he could close the door behind me and push me further onto it.

"Hello again, Isabella"

**A/N: What did you think? Want more?**


	2. Left Alone

**LEFT ALONE**

**A/N: You guys have been so wonderful with your great reviews that I will grace you with another update…**

**Song: Rachel Yamagata – The Reason Why**

After a lengthy silence stretching between us, he stepped away from me, slowly pacing the room. It was like he was trying to make a show of owning the place. Occasionally, he would pause, pick up one of the ornaments, study it, place it back down and then walk again.

"You have a wonderful voice" he said gently, taking me off guard once again. "It almost makes me happy that I hadn't ripped out your throat when I had the chance" he trailed his fingers up my neck, "Almost"

…And there was the Niklaus that I had heard of.

Having him this close only made me lose sense of myself. "If you're going to kill me, just do it" I snapped, suddenly seething that he found pleasure in such a sadistic task.

"What gave you that idea?" he mused playfully and trailed his fingers up my jaw, causing another shiver to erupt.

I fought against my better judgement to not move back because I knew he would only pull me back. "How did you find me?" I decided to ask a safer question that didn't easily taunt him.

"Au contraire," he withdrew, still smiling darkly as he circled me, "I only came for the show" he answered and I looked at him dubiously, surprised to find that he was serious. "I suppose we could call it destiny…" he joked and I rolled my eyes when he slowly approached me, "…the universe at its work" he waved his hands in the air in emphasis of his ludicrous words.

I stepped back and tried to find whatever humanity I could scrape from him, "Niklaus, I real-"

He cut me off with a sharp, narrowed glare, "What did you call me?" he questioned, seeming both staggered and infuriated.

"Sorry" I hastily apologised.

"No…" he murmured, dropping his gaze and backed away from me. His hands slipped in his pockets as he turned and walked to the window, quietly staring outside. He now seemed pensive when his eyebrows were knitted together, a small crease formed on his forehead.

Just as I began to think of how likely it was for me to escape, he began to speak again. "I was supposed to be in Montreal today" he announced, almost mindlessly, "…Steam trains, such tricky things" he added quietly and then dropped his head but looked up to me, "Broke down and now I'm here" he breathed.

Suddenly, whatever trance he had been in snapped and he whipped his eyes up to me. "Finding you…" he paused and stalked back over to me, "…was just a bonus" he added. The fearless monster had made a comeback as he reached up to trail his fingers through my hair. "3oo hundred years and yet you look so…" again he paused, "…mortal" he breathed, another sly smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he gently swept the hair behind my neck.

When he pulled back, his fingers gently skimmed over the pulse, slowly and deliberately, until I found the air being hollowed from my lungs. Then he continued to taunt me when languidly dropping his hand down my collarbone and resting over my chest, feeling the heartbeat while my breath hitched. I was conflicted over revelling in his soft touch or from coiling away from him as he grinned at the frenzy heartbeat. "What's your secret, sweetheart?" he wondered, pulling me out of my own stupor.

"I…" nothing else came from my mouth as I grew breathless.

Rather than force an answer from me, he trailed his hands down the side of my hips and to my wrist. He twisted it and I watched apprehensively as he studied the crescent shaped scar. His thumb brushing over the cold skin and once again, I trembled.

Fear or pleasure – I didn't really know.

Instead, I tried to think back to the wild red eyes that descended in my mind, almost overtaking whatever mixed feelings I had.

"Yet again, you surprise me" Niklaus pulled me back, dropping my hand but only to place his on my hip. "Now, what to do?" he asked, tapping at his chin and looking off into the distance.

"If you're looking for an apology, I refuse to give you one" I suddenly snarled and my words had him arching an eyebrow at my disobedience. "Isn't that what you want? To hear me beg and plead for my life?" I continued relentlessly as my mouth found more power over my mind. "I did nothing wrong" I argued.

"And I understand that" he astounded me again, moving back and completely letting go of me.

I placed one hand on my hip and looked up to him, "You do?"

"400 years gave me enough time to think" he nodded soundlessly and began to walk around me again.

Still, I couldn't find it in myself to trust the smile he wore and the dangerous gleam in his gaze. "Think? Think about what?" I asked hysterically.

All he did was smile and sat down at the end booth, crossing his legs and letting his dark pebbled gaze bore into mine. "Spring 1661" he began and I frowned, perplexed. "...you were in England, studying English" he revealed and I gasped, feeling numb and my knees wavering as he continued. "You published a short romance poem under the pseudonym, Marianna" he purred out the name and I allowed myself to stumble back onto the table, almost knocking it over in the process.

One hand reached up to my raging head and clutching the thick locks as he continue to reveal the power he had always maintained over me. "25th December 1881. You had regrouped yourself into hiding amongst the witches in Sacramento" he reminded me and the memories were now as clear as before. "Later one night, you snuck out of the house and down to the lake where you said your prayers, praying for salvation" he mocked me.

"4th January 1910, you were in Paris" he continued but this time, I could see from my peripheral vision as he stood up and slowly moved in. "Marseille to be exact" he recounted, "You were walking down the streets and you bought a black and gold scarf from the market" he smiled to himself with the memory while I cowered away from him. "The day after, you were visiting your ancestor's graves" he said and moved around to step behind me, "You brought these beautiful flowers – carnations, I presume and I watched as you made sure there was one on each grave" he was relentless, ignoring how silent tears were straying down my cheeks while I bit down on my lip to fight against the cries. "You sat by your mother's grave and you wept until the moon rose" he reminded me of the day.

"Why?" I shakily asked.

He nodded, unaffected with how frightened and exposed I felt at that moment. "Why didn't I kill you?" he murmured and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Now that is the question isn't it?" he mused and clicked his tongue, purposefully drawing out the silence. It was when he was back to standing before me, that he stared down at me. "Did you honestly think you could simply run and I would never find you?" he whispered menacingly and I flinched when he began to play with my hair again. "Silly girl" he trilled a light laugh against my neck. "I have been watching you closely Isabella" he whispered in my ear.

"Then why haven't you done anything" I turned to glare at him through the blurred vision.

He laughed to himself and tilted his head to look down at me, "I was waiting for the right time" he replied, leaning in but I moved back.

"When will that be?" I peered at him worriedly.

He cupped my jaw but I couldn't relax into his touch, neither could I pull away from him. "When you least expect it love" he whispered and then smiled again.

I brought my fingers into a tight clenched fist to stop myself from punching him again. The last time I tried that, it hadn't ended to well for me.

Thankfully, we were interrupted with a sharp knock on the door that broke us apart. We both snapped up to watch as the handle was turned and a young unfamiliar man emerged. Like Niklaus, he was sharply dressed in a charcoal suit, only he didn't have a waistcoat.

He first found my eyes and became guarded as he then glanced at Niklaus. I watched intently as he tried to be discreet with the meaningful glance and small nod.

Somehow this was all that was needed to get rid of Nik as he stepped back and straightened himself out. "Well, I have matters to attend to" he announced and I observed as he moved to pick up his coat and slip it on. His eyes flickered up to be briefly and then to the stranger behind my shoulder.

Once again, a silent conversation was shared and the stranger had disappeared and closed the door behind him, leaving us again.

"W-what?" I stuttered and my eyes widened with how dismissive he now was. "What happens now?" I wiped at the tears and stormed a few feet closer to him.

Nik continued to button up and straighten his tie. "Now?" he paused, looking up to me and exhaling heavily. "Well, I suppose you could go home now" he offered and I frowned in bewilderment. "…But I shall be back tomorrow" he vowed and my hopes for freedom were diminished. "And so shall you" he added seriously, suddenly standing in front of me.

"Why do-"

"Why don't I kill you?" he interrupted, already guessing my next move. Rather than give me a straight answer, he simply walked to the door. "I shall see you soon Isabella" he promised and walked out, slamming the door behind him and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N: Niklaus…you gotta love him. **

**What do you think of Nik's mind games? The fact that he has been following her? Any ideas of their history?**

**Reviews are better than being alone with Niklaus. **


	3. Whirlwind

**WHIRLWIND**

**Song: Video Games – Lana Del Rey**

_"He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of"_

Each word was forced and I could feel every single one scrape against my sore throat. It was easier than yesterday but I couldn't help but wish I could soothe the pain. His intense and burning gaze scorched through mine as I continued to sing.

I rely on the fact that if I simply focused on the last part, I would finally be through with my set.

_"It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?"_

I found myself finding those gleaming sea-blue eyes with the last few lines. As we locked gazes, I caught how his glazed over with an unknown emotion. Something darkly dangerous enflamed within the irises while a sparked glint flickered.

He had been here for the past two weeks and took the same seat and always seemed to be there when I did my set. I talked to Gloria about it and she revealed that he never came on the days I wasn't in. It both fascinated and irked me.

_"It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do"_

I smoothed out the last tone and hummed out the last few lyrics. "Now you do…" I held the note, my eyes fully closed until the last piano note.

This time when my eyes found his, my parted lips pursed at the sight of the pretty blonde that he now welcomed. She was tall and beautifully dressed in the bright red layered dress. A large red diamond encrusted hairclip in her luscious blonde waves. Extravagant rubies and black gemstones were tightly wound around her neck.

Something about the sight of her placing her scarlet lips on both of his cheeks frustrated me. His returning smile sickened me and I whirled around, handing Jackson the microphone as I raced towards the large bar where Mack was cleaning glasses.

These…these strange feelings arising within needed to be appeased.

What better way to do this than to find a large bottle of jack…maybe two.

As I walked towards him, my thoughts trailed back to the reeling memories of his softened eyes and warm grin. Still the mischievousness was clearly evident but I could still identify the warmth of his obvious love for the girl.

Why did I care?

"Hey there baby girl" Mack grinned and already revealed the prepared drink he had for me. "Race you" he challenged and I already grabbed a shot glass.

Within seconds, I had downed four and felt the lovable hum of the forbidden nectar buzz within me. It flowed through the current of my veins and engulfed my previous nerves.

I had allowed Klaus to taunt me for far too long. If he was going to kill me, then rather than show fear, I should just live my life and continue as I would.

Before I could refill again, a large arm was wound around my waist and I craned my head to my kidnapper. "Dance with me" he offered but didn't phrase it as a question. It wasn't like I could say no anyway so I allowed him to whirl me around. We ended up on the dance floor, listening to Gloria's jazzy beat as she got the crowd riled up.

The music seemed to overwhelm me and while I was in Jacob's arms, all I could focus on was his warmth and how the bass vibrated through the walls. Sexy and sweet saxophone drawls had my hips swinging which caught Jake's attention as his hands grabbed me.

He pulled me close to his front and I couldn't find myself to care as the music was all too overwhelming. Each beat of the drum and smoothed note hit me like a wave, delicious currents flowing through me. Soon, I had lost myself in the crowd and twirled away from Jacob's hold as I focused on me, myself and I.

Losing myself in the moment, I spun around and several bubbles of laugher left me. The heat of the crowd around me left beads of perspiration on my forehead and trickling down the base of my neck and down my collarbone.

Before another song could begin, I felt another hand slip around my waist and a hand resting on my stomach as I was pulled onto a hard muscled chest. "Come with me" he whispered darkly and all too compelling. His lips seductively brushing against my ear and slipping down to graze my exposed neck.

Without opening my eyes, I knew who it was and sighed at how his fingers grazed down my arm and were threaded through my own. He pulled me along with him and I willingly followed after, allowing him to lead me past everyone and suddenly into somewhere quieter.

When opening my eyes, I zoned onto the woman I had seen previously. "Sit" she demanded when his touch had left mine.

Wide eyed and strangely bewildered, I swept over to where Klaus was now slumping onto the side. He had an eyebrow hitched and amused eyes with a hitched brow. I looked back to the girl and wondered why she had called for me. She must've understood what was going through my mind because she answered the question. "I want to talk to a girl with a backbone and wonderful fashion sense" she complimented.

I slowly and tentatively dropped down next to her. Suddenly, my nerves had returned and the music was too dull from the booth we were in, making it difficult for me to lose my thoughts again.

"You have a wonderful voice" the blonde haired said once again and I wondered what the story was.

I smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you"

"Have you always wanted to sing?" she leaned her head into her hands and I darted a glance towards Klaus who was now drinking from his crystal glass. He was either pretending not to hear us or he actually didn't care about the conversation.

I shook my head and turned back to her. "No" I replied.

"Don't be shy?" she cooed.

I gulped and knotted my fingers together, my leg now bouncing uncontrollably. Hastily running my fingers through my hair, I focused back on her and her kind smile as I replied. "I used to want to be a writer" I murmured.

"Creative mind" she nodded with another pleasant smile. "You're not the only one" she revealed and glanced towards Klaus with a meaningful and admired look. I followed her line of sight and tried not to care but I couldn't help but wonder what the girl meant.

"You write?" I asked sounding a little too interested.

Before he could answer, the girl spoke up again. "Oh no, he paints" she answered for him and I grimaced, finding it strange that I was still fascinated. "Quite good actually" she added and the flittering surprise made me glance towards the one who juggled my life in his hands. "He only paints when he is really inspired" the blonde girl revealed again and I frowned with the meaningful tone in her voice as her eyes burned into mine.

"I need a good muse" Klaus finally spoke and I whipped around to him. His own stare was more intense and burned even brightly as the searing azure steeled with his inquisitive. Rather than the lips being curled into a smile, there were placed in a simple line and his features were observant, searching through me.

The strength behind it, had me turning my head back to the woman. "What about you?" I hastily changed the subject.

"What about me?" she grinned knowingly.

I leaned my head into my hands and flickered up to him. "What do you do?"

"I…"

It was Klaus' turn to interrupt her. "My sister does many things" he revealed and my head snapped up at the term of endearment. She was his sister…she was his family…

"Sister?" I gasped unintentionally.

Klaus' sister blinked up at me and her eyes crossed with perplexity. "Something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, nothing at all" I found myself smiling all too widely. There was a strange relief with the following words and I grinned again. "Please continue…" I craned my head back to Klaus and found him staring back at me with a small knowing smile.

Still, he saved me the embarrassment and continued to list was his sister did. "Rebekah likes to do everything. Travelling, spending my money and to find love in any place and in any man" he added and the insult had the sister, now named Rebekah slapping his arm.

Before, I could have a chance to reply, we were interrupted when Jacob bounded up the three steps to where we were. "Can I talk to you?" he hissed.

"Can't you see she's busy?" Rebekah snapped and the newfound edge into her tone disturbed me.

Jacob placed a protective hand on my shoulder. "Only for a se-"

This time it was Klaus who had grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my shoulder. He locked stares with him and darkly demanded. "Go. Away. Now" he ordered and I watched in surprise and confusion as my best friend turned and mindlessly descended, walking away from us.

Something about his numbness worried me and I quickly stood up, only to have the same hand grab my wrist. "We're not done" Klaus added with a warning tone.

"You didn't have to do that" I admonished and irately ripped away from his grip and sat back down with great hesitance.

He drank from his glass again and nonchalantly replied, "It's rude to interrupt"

"You should know that my brother is a bigot" Rebekah offered with another of her smiles that I couldn't help but return.

We then broke off into another conversation that mainly concluded of her asking questions about me. She asked about what else I did when I wasn't working, where I had been and where I wanted to go. She asked about my family but I kept it limited and concluded that they were all dead. It was the truth.

After what felt like an hour but was actually three, we were interrupted again but this time with a man that I knew all too well but composed myself. Though, I couldn't help but look away when he bent down to kiss her.

"Bella, this is my Stefan" she placed a claimed hand on his and I rose up to accept the one that he now had outstretched. "Stefan this is my new friend, Bella" she added and I accepted his hand with the white gloved one that was mine.

"Pleasure…" he purred and the sound of his voice had me forcing a smile. "Are you joining us for dinner?" he asked when finally letting go of my hand. There was a certain glint in his eyes which roamed over my form.

"I should-"

"Please. Stay" he tried to keep his voice calm and gentle but I could hear the demanding edge.

When I sat back down, I was forced to shift further down the booth as to make room for Stefan. Once he was comfortable, I watched as he waved the bartender over and asked for drinks.

It was when the glasses were brought to the table that I had to watch in horror as his hand whipped out, grabbing her wrist and cutting her hand with a blade that he had secured. The silver blade sliding down her wrist and probably cutting open one or more arteries.

I looked around for help; Gloria was now pretending to be busy with the microphones while Mack continued to pretend to clean the glasses. Everyone else was also pretending to be busy, acting like nothing was happening and I whipped around back to my table.

My hitched breathing now quickening and before I knew what I was doing, I had smashed one of the glasses on the table and jabbed it into Stefan's chest. One shard of the glass now digging into my palm, causing my blood to spill but this pain couldn't amount to the feel of his fingers grabbing my neck. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" he murmured threateningly and I wheezed, trying to catch my breath as my wide eyes caught the girl running away from the table.

The relief was interrupted with the squeeze of his fingers and I felt myself go dizzy as I tried to claw away from him.

"Let go"

The sound of his voice was menacing and even darker than Stefan's. It held authority but Stefan remained clueless as he squeezed again so I continued to claw at his hand. Each attempt was weaker than the last as I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

This time, I watched as another hand reached over and twisted the hand away. "I thought I asked you to let her go" he growled and I heard the sickening song of breaking bones before he was completely gone from me.

With one hand on my chest, I tried to catch my breath as I watched Stefan eye him. Something about this was obviously amusing to Rebekah who simply looked between the three of us.

I wanted a second to make sense of it all but matters grew worse as Klaus stood up. He had picked up his black coat and slipped into it and I thought he was about to leave but he offered his hand to me. "Come"

**A/N: Aw…protective Klaus…like/love? Thoughts on ripper Stefan? Thoughts on confused Bella?**

**Thank you again for following and for reading. **


End file.
